Because LCD devices have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, they have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras, and the like. Furthermore, LCD devices are considered by many to have the potential to completely replace CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors and televisions.
Among LCD products, there have been the following two types of LCD devices commercially available: a reflection type LCD device utilizing ambient light and a transmission type LCD device utilizing backlight. With a reflection type LCD device, a display becomes less visible in a poorly lit environment. In contrast, a display of a transmission type LCD device appears hazy in strong ambient light (e.g., outdoor sunlight). Thus researchers sought to provide an LCD device capable of functioning in both modes so as to yield a satisfactory display in any environment. In due course, a transflective (reflection/transmission) type LCD device was developed.
A typical transflective LCD includes a multiplicity of pixel regions. One or more reflective electrodes are provided in each of the pixel regions. Thus, a reflective region is defined in each pixel region. The reflective electrodes are made from material with a high reflective ratio, such as silver (Ag), aluminum (Al), or aluminum alloy. Further, the reflective electrodes are usually manufactured via a photolithography process. The structure of the transflective LCD is intricate, and the process of manufacturing the transflective LCD is somewhat complicated.